They Got Nothing On You
by Justx3Happy
Summary: Bella und ihren Lehrer verbindet eigentlich nichts – außer die Schule. Nach dem Sportunterricht wird sich das allerdings ändern. Eine verbotene Liebe findet ihren Anfang.


**They got nothing on you**

**Autor: **Justx3Happy

**Altersempfehlung: **16 Jahre

**Disclaimer: **Die Ereignisse gehören mir , Personen leider SM

**Kurzbeschreibung: **Bella und ihren Lehrer verbindet eigentlich nichts – außer die Schule. Nach dem Sportunterricht wird sich das allerdings ändern. Eine verbotene Liebe findet ihren Anfang.

**Bemerkungen: **Alles Menschen

**Genre: **Drama / Romanze

**Pairing: **Bella / ?

**Postingrhytmus: **KEIN regelmäßiges Update. Ich habe auch ein Privatleben , werd aber so viel wie möglich vorschreiben

_**Okay , nachdem ich 100 mal die Personen , die Handlung , die Länge - eig alles - immer wieder geändert habe , ist es jetzt fertig. **_

_**Ich hoffe , sie gefällt. Es ist mein erster One Shot. **_

**- Bella's Sicht -**

„ Bella jetzt beeil dich doch. Ich hab keine Lust zu spät zu kommen." sagte Alice zu mir.

„ Warte mal eben."

Ich machte eigentlich immer langsam nach dem Deutsch , Mathe oder Sportunterricht. Wobei bei Sport eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich aus den stinkenen Kabinen raus.

Woran es liegt das ich langsam mache? Ich sag nur ein Wort.

Mein Lehrer.

Hmm. Okay das waren 2 Wörter , aber irgendwie gehören die ja zusammen also kann man daraus wohl ein Wort machen.

Er ist mein , unser , Deutsch , Mathe und Sportlehrer.

Er ist erst am Anfang des Halbjahres zu uns gekommen.

Er kam nach den Sommerferien zu uns und war seitdem unser Klassenlehrer.

Unsere alte Klassenlehrerin Frau Stuke ist momentan im Schwangerschaftsurlaub und deshalb der Lehrertausch.

Ich band mir schnell meine Schuhe zu und lief dann Alice hatten jetzt Sport und wir spielten Volleyball.

Da wir ein wenig zu spät kamen , war schon alles aufgebaut.

„ Ah , die 2 Damen beehren uns auch mal." rief uns unser Lehrer von der Halle aus zu.

„ Haha. Sehr witzig." flüsterte ich. - Leider wohl etwas zu laut.

„ Was haben Sie gesaght , Bella? Sie können gerne am Ende der Stunde mir helfen , alles aufzuräumen."

„ Na Toll."

Wir fingen an uns in 2er Gruppen aufzuteilen. Natürlich machten Alice und ich zusammen.

„ Was hast du für ein Glück. 15 Minuten alleine mit ihm. Ein Traum." sagte Derya zu mir.

Natürlich. Es stand ja auch jeder auf ihn. Na gut , Jasper Cullen sah aber auch zum Anbeißen aus.

Seine blondbraunen Haare hatte er wachsen lassen und hingen in leichten Wellen runter.  
Seine braunen Augen wirkten immer fröhlich und er hatte immer einen guten Spruch auf den Lippen.  
Wie zum Beispiel in der letzen Sportstunde :

Fast alle Mädchen standen an der Wand rum und unterhielten sich über Cullen. Die Jungs spielten mit der Parallelklasse Fußball und normalerweise spielte Herr Cullen auch mit oder besprach irgendwelche Sachen.  
Doch heute kam er zu uns.

„ Ich glaub , heute bleib ich mal bei den Mädchen und mach bei den Mädchensachen mit" verkündete er.

Alle mussten lachen. Tanya , unsere Oberzicke hörte das und kam hüfteschwingend auf uns zu und meinte dann mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen  
„ Na? Habt ihr schon von den neuen Tampons gehört?"

Ihr Anhänger Clan lachte , nein kicherte , natürlich.

Ich sah Alice an und verdrehte nur die Augen.

„ Öh …. Vielleicht doch nicht so eine gute Idee , diese Mädchensachen." ging Jasper lachend davon.

Alles in einem war er aber ein sehr ansehnlicher Kerl.

Wir sollten uns in dieser Stunde erst warm laufen und zwar mit 10 Runden durch die Turnhalle.  
Danach sollten wir uns gegenseitig immer den Ball zu pritschen. Nach 20 Minuten besprachen wir die Übung und Herr Cullen erklärte und die nächste Aufgabe , indem er uns mit unserer besten Volleyballspielerin zeigte , wie man baggert.

Angela Weber spielte schon über 6 Jahre Volleyball und spielte mittlerweile in der Damenmannschaft ihres Vereins.

Jasper spielte Angela ein paar Bälle zu und sie baggerte sie zurück.  
Zwischendurch sollten wir immer sagen , was uns auffällt.

Nach 10 Minuten durften wir dann selber baggern.

Es war anstrengend. Vorallem mit mir. Ich bekam es immerwieder hin den Ball durch die ganze Halle zu schlagen.

Während Herr Cullen immer bei den anderen Paaren stehen blieb und ihnen Tipps gab oder sie einfach nur lobte , sah er bei Alice und mir 20 Sekunden lang zu und ging dann wieder.

„ Orr. Kann er nicht ein Kommentar abgeben?" regte sich Alice in der 5 Minuten Pause auf. „ Sind wir denn so schlecht?"

„ Alice , beruhig dich. Nachher hört er uns noch." raunte ich ihr zu.

Ganz ehrlich? Ich hatte keine Lust noch mehr Ärger von ihm zu bekommen.

„ Bella , jetzt sei doch nicht immer so." ärgerte sich Alice.  
„ Er kann manchmal so ein Arsch sein. Wir sind auch gut. Ich weiß gar nicht was er hat. Warum , verdammt , ignoriert er uns ?"

Ich wusste es ja auch nicht.

Wir sollten nach der Pause immer 2 gegen 2 Volleyball spielen. Alice und ich gegen Tanya und Jessica. Was für ein Glück.

Hey , meine Ironie hab ich doch nicht verloren.

Nach dem Unterricht half ich ihm die Stangen wieder wegzuräumen , die Netze einzurollen und die Bälle , die überall in der Halle herumlagen , in die dafür vorgesehene Kiste zu räumen.

Tollpatschig wie ich nunmal war , stolperte ich über ein zusammmengerolltes Netz und blieb verschämt liegen.  
Auch wenn es niemand wusste , ich hatte auch eine Schwäche für ihn. Wie Alice schon gesagt hatte , da hatte ich schon mal die Chance ihm zu gefallen und ich fall auf die Nase.

„ Hey , alles okay da unten?" rief Jas … ich meine Herr Cullen durch die Halle.

„ Hmm … ich wollte nur mal den Boden testen." versuchte ich noch zu retten , was zu retten war und versuchte zu scherzen.

Ich hörte wie er zu mir gerannt kam , während ich langsam versucht mich aufzurichten. Mir wurde schwindelig. Ich hatte mir den Kopf gestoßen und anscheinend ist meine Hand – Koordination doch schlechter als angenommen , denn ich hatte den Sturz nicht abgefangen und deshalb meine Kopf doch ziemlich hart aufgeschlagen.

Ich fühlte mehr als ich es wusste das Herr Cullen mir seine Hand reichte und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„ Komm , ich helf dir auf. Danach bring ich dich ins Krankenzimmer."

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich hoch.  
Ich stand plötzlich direkt vor ihm. Ich musste nur nach oben schauen und sah in sein Gesicht.

Er lächelte leicht.

„ Was träumst du denn ?" erschreckte er mich.  
„ Was? Öhm … nichts." murmelte ich leise. Ich wurde rot.

Ich wollte mein Gesicht wegdrehen aber seine Hand hielt mich auf.  
Er fasste an mein Kinn und drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm.

„ Du bist so süß wenn du rot im Gesicht wirst." flüsterte er und starrte gebannt auf meine Lippen.

„ Herr Cullen , w – was soll das ?"

Ich bekam plötzlich Angst. Was ist wenn uns jemand gesehen hat. Für Außenstehende sah die Situation bestimmt ganz anders aus.

„ Isabella … Bella … nicht." murmelte er.

Irre ich mich oder ist sein Gesicht näher gekommen? Ich starrte gebannt auf seine perfekt geschwungenen Lippen. Wie gern würd ich die kü … Halt! Bella. Nein.  
..

Du darfst das nicht.

Ich konnte Jaspers Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren. Er roch so gut.

Ich sah zu ihm und bemerkte das er immer näher kam.

Seine Lippen waren nurnoch Zentimeter von meinen entfernt.  
Ich braucht nur den Kopf zu heben und schon lägen meine Lippen auf seinen.

Aber wollte ich das? Wollte ich meinen Lehrer küssen?

Meine Schulausbildung und seinen Job in Gefahr bringen? Ohne mir sicher zu sein ob er es ernst meinte?

„ Herr Cullen … nicht. Stopp." flüsterte ich leise.

Ich merkte wie er erstarrte.

„ Was?"

„ Was tun Sie da? Warum wollen Sie mich küssen?"

Er grinste leicht.

„ Bella , Du kannst dich nicht gut selbst einschätzen oder? Du bist mit Abstand das hübscheste Mädchen auf der Schule. Du bist immer freundlich und wenn du rot wirst , bist du so niedlich. Deine braunen Augen passen perfekt zu deinem wunderschönen langen Haaren. Deswegen will ich dich küssen."

Er beugte sich weiter vor und streifte meine Lippen.  
Plötzlich spürte ich seine Zunge , die in mein Mund eindrang.  
Unsere Zungen spielten miteinander und ich war mir sicher , noch nie so etwas gefühlt zu haben.

Aufeinmal hörte er auf und schritt zurück.  
Sofort vermisste ich seine Körper.

Ich war so verwirrt. Warum hat er mich geküsste? Mich – Isabella Swan?

„ Danke , Bella. Ich glaub du solltest dich jetzt umziehen."

Mit diesen Worten schritt er hinaus und ließ mich , noch immer verwirrt , in der Halle stehen.

Warum küsst Jasper Cullen mich und haut dann ab?

Mein Kopf tut noch mehr weh , als vorher.

_**Hm.**_  
_**Wie war's? **_  
_**Soll ich die Story fortsetzen?**_


End file.
